


Talking can lead to kisses

by Unhelpful_floor_goblin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhelpful_floor_goblin/pseuds/Unhelpful_floor_goblin
Summary: Yuta and Shotaro get to know each other better.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Talking can lead to kisses

Yuta couldn’t have been more happy than he was in this moment. He had finally got Shotaro alone. Whenever Yuta would try to talk to the younger, Shotaro would avoid him. Yuta found this cute but also disappointing because he had waited years for another japanese member.

Shotaro had been at the studio practicing his parts of the dance for the millionth time that day. Yuta knew that the younger was determined to master the dance so their fans would easily fall in love with him. Yuta also knew that the fans would be whipped for the boy the second they got to see him smile.

Yuta entered the practice room. Shotaro, too into the music, doesn’t see or hear the older. Yuta watches the younger and can’t help but feel his heart swell. 

When the music ends, Shotaro is breathless. He pants softly, trying to regain his breath. He finally sees Yuta, sitting behind him, in the mirror. He jumps a bit.

“You did great.” Yuta says sweetly. Shotaro turns to face him and offers him a shy smile.

“Thank you.” Shotaro moves to grab his bag, he wants to exit the room as quickly as possible.

“Can we talk? I mean, you’re the only other japanese member in the group and we haven’t really talked.” Yuta says watching the younger make his way to his belongings. “You don’t have to though, if you don’t want to.”

Shotaro stops. He looks over at the older. Shotaro doesn’t know why, but he wants to hug the older and kiss his cheeks. He feels guilty for always avoiding the other. How could he explain that he has a crush on the other boy.

Shotaro walks to Yuta and slides down the wall beside him. He turns to look at the older and smiles gently. 

“What do you want to talk about?”

Yuta is honestly surprised that the younger decided to stay. He thought that the younger would have headed for the hills by now because of the older’s presence.

“Well........... Do you like being in the group so far?” 

“Yeah. It’s much more fun than being a trainee.” Shotaro chuckles a bit at the awkwardness between the two. His eyes close slightly and this makes Yuta smile also.

“Well, once you get used to the fame, you’ll want to go back.” Yuta laughs a bit hoping to lighten up the awkward vibe of the situation.

They talk for what feels like minutes. They open up more about missing Japan. They eventually become less awkward and they both love it.

Yuta stops mid sentence because his phone rings. It’s Taeyong. Yuta sees that he’d been at the studio for 2 hours and he couldn’t even imagine how long Shotaro had been there.

“Yeah?” Yuta answers.

“Where are you? Do you know what time it is? I can’t find Shotaro either. Is he with you?” Taeyong seems angry, worried, and stressed as he speaks quickly.

“Me and Shotaro are at the studio. We’re going back now. Don’t worry. See you soon.” Yuta hangs up not wanting to answer any of the questions that he knows Taeyong will ask him.

He may have gone to Tae’s room to cry about how Shotaro was refusing to talk to him. And he may have spilt that he liked Shotaro. 

Yuta and Shotaro pack up their belongings. They take a taxi back to the dorm. They chat quietly in japanese so they won’t bother the driver.

The dorm is surprisingly quiet when they enter. Yuta invites Shotaro to hang out in his room when he has finished washing up. Shotaro accepts.

To say that Shotaro was nervous was an understatement he hadn’t felt this nervous since he left for korea. He softly knocks on the door. He can hear Yuta telling him to come in.

He walks in to see a shirtless Yuta standing in front of him. Yuta is drying his hair. Shotaro can’t help but find the older extremely attractive. The younger blushes.

“You can sit on the bed.” Yuta says gesturing to the lone bed in the room. 

Yuta’s room doesn’t have much furniture. Just a desk, a dresser, a shelf, and his bed. Shotaro finds this cute. He likes how simple the room seems.

“Ookay.” Shotaro says. The tension in the room is palpable. Though the younger can’t quite pick just one reason why.

Maybe it’s the way that Yuta’s room has a very Yuta smell. It smells like mint and pure embodiment of sex. Maybe it’s the way Yuta stares at him like he wants to devour him. He can tell that Yuta’s trying to cover it up though. Maybe it’s the way Yuta’s arms flex as he drys his hair. Or just the fact that Yuta’s basically half naked.

Yuta sits on the bed. The towel still resting on his shoulders. Yuta sits close enough that he can feel the warmth coming off of the younger.

“So, back home was there anyone you liked?” Yuta asks quietly.

“No.” Shotaro is back to being a blushing mess.

“Anyone here?” 

“Kinda.”

“Who?”

“There’s a few of them.”

“Are they in our group?” Yuta is curious now.

“A couple are.” Shotaro looks towards the floor.

“What groups?” 

“Well, Red Velvet and Exo.” Shotaro’s blush is probably never going to leave his face at this rate.

“Well, who from NCT? I can keep a secret.” Yuta smiles. He loves how flustered the younger gets.

“Um....... Jaehyun hyung, Johnny hyung, Taeyong hyung, and Sungchannie. And someone else.”

“Who’s the last person?” 

“You.” Shotaro feels a sudden surge of confidence. So he decides to look up towards the older. The confidence completely dissolves when he looks up.

Yuta’s eyes are filled with something Shotaro has never seen before. He can feel the older’s hand slowly grab his. Yuta scans Shotaro’s eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Yuta asks. Shotaro feels like his whole body is shaking. He’s nervous. Shotaro hadn’t ever kissed anyone so to say he was scared is an understatement.

“Yes.”

Yuta leans in slowly and places his lips on the younger. He kisses Shotaro gently. He gradually eases their lips into a rhythm. It quickly becomes more desperate. But not on Yuta’s part. Shotaro can’t get enough. He can’t help how hot he feels while kissing the older.

Yuta breaks the kiss to breath. He smiles at the younger. He pats Shotaro’s head and trails his hand down to rub the younger’s neck gently.

“I think that’s good for tonight. I don’t want you to become a sex fiend on us.” He laughs gently.

Shotaro smiles back. They decide to cuddle for a while. Shotaro eventually falls asleep in Yuta’s arms.

They both can’t help but smile in their sleep due to the happiness they both feel


End file.
